


maybe just you

by maureenbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, larvati
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender sprawls out dramatically on Parvati’s bed, the Indian girl shifting so that her head can lay down in her lap, immediately busying herself with messing with her hair. </p><p>“Parvati, I have a predicament.” Lavender huffs, pouting up at her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe just you

**Author's Note:**

> sohappy to finally write for these two !!! my tumblr where this was originally posted is @crankwinston

Lavender sprawls out dramatically on Parvati’s bed, the Indian girl shifting so that her head can lay down in her lap, immediately busying herself with messing with her hair. 

“Parvati, I have a predicament.” Lavender huffs, pouting up at her best friend.

“Clearly, you haven’t even brushed your hair. Hold on.” Parvati starts, but Lavender quickly shakes her hair.

“What, want me to do it for you?” Parvati asks, scrunching up her nose confusedly.

“No, hold on. Just listen.” Lavender says, and Parvati rolls her eyes before shrugging and nodding so that the other girl starts talking. 

“I think I realized I’m in love with someone.” Lavender confesses after a pregnant pause, and Parvati resists screaming. 

“You say that every week, you know? So which guy is it now. Ron again? Or Seamus?” Parvati asks, pursing her lips so she doesn’t yell.

“It’s not a guy.” Lavender says slowly, and Parvati immediately stops running her fingers through her hair. 

“So you’re saying…” 

“Yeah. I like girls.” Lavender looks scared, and Parvati immediately regrets her tone. 

She pulls away, flopping down next to her best friend so she can properly hold her hand. “Tell me about her.” She starts, smiling gently and reassuringly at her friend, but cutting her off quickly with her rambling.

“Well, she must be new because you probably would’ve realized sooner. You’re very in touch with your feelings, and obviously you can’t tell a woman you just met that you love her, but it sucks that you can’t.” Parvati explains, using her other hand to gesture. Lavender nods sagely, before blinking and shaking her head.

“Parvati, it’s not a new girl. I’ve known her for, like, forever.” She huffs.

Parvati raises an eyebrow, turning her head to the side to look at Lavender, absentmindedly squeezing her hand. 

“Wait, then who is it?” She asks, scrunching her nose up.

Lavender bites her lip, chewing anxiously and Parvati resists staring for too long. She does have nice lips now that she allows herself to think about it.

“I think… Just, hear me out okay? I may not be right, it could be a momentary thing.” Lavender warns, and Parvati nods. She wants the other to feel as safe as possible.

“It’s… It’s you.” Lavender confesses, and Parvati blinks. She turns her head, glancing behind her to see if there’s another ‘you,’ but they’re the only two in the dorms. 

“Me?” Parvati asks skeptically, as if Lavender’s about to say it’s all a joke. Nobody’s ever told her that before, let alone a girl, her best friend, Lavender Brown. 

“Yeah.” Lavender says uneasily, slowly pulling her hand out of Parvati’s as if she were about to go on a homophobic bout.

Parvati blinks before placing her hand on Lavender’s wrist to stop her from moving. Her pulse is racing, like she’d just done a 360 on a Firebolt, or run from a clan of dragons. Had she really made her this flustered. 

“I don’t… I don’t know if I like girls that way. I guess I’ve never let myself think about it.” Parvati explains. She’s not exactly opposed to the idea, not yet anyways, and Lavender nods understandingly. Her heart rate slows down some.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” Lavender asks, and Parvati snorts.

“I’ve never kissed anyone period. You would know if I had.” 

“Well, I haven’t kissed a girl either.” Lavender says, like a proposition, and Parvati feels a fuzzy, confusing feeling in her gut. 

“Are you asking…” 

“Yes. If you’d like.” Lavender answers uneasily.

Parvati ponders for a moment. Lavender does have nice lips, and it’ll be a way to let both of them know. Plus, she’d rather have her first kiss taken by her best friend and not some icky guy.

She licks her lips once more, nodding before leaning in to rest their foreheads together, letting go of Lavender’s hand. The other Gryffindor seems shocked, but she quickly closes her eyes, placing her hand on her cheek and guiding her. 

Lavender connects their lips without any hesitation, and Parvati is immediately flustered. Her hands find their way to her best friend’s waist, and she kisses the other girl without experience, but Lavender holds up her part of the deal. Sparklers erupt in her stomach, and she feels almost giddy, even though she’s positive that much tongue and teeth aren’t required in a kiss. 

Parvati pulls away first, retracting her hands and blinking dazedly. Her first kiss wasn’t at all the way it was described in fairy tales and romance novels, but in a way it was a lot better. 

“I think I could learn to like girls and accept it.” She mutters in response to Lavender, her tone breathy.

Lavender rolls onto her back, glancing at her best friend once more and grinning for the first time since their exchange. She seems just as excited. “Just girls?”

“Okay, not just girls. Maybe just you.” 

Lavender pulls Parvati over to steal her second kiss. And her third kiss. And her fourth. Parvati looses count after a while.


End file.
